El Bosque de las Luciernagas
by Cristhel Can
Summary: El bosque de las luciernagas es un lugar lugubre y lleno de intrigas donde todo puede pasar y una que otra historia sale a la luz. espero les guste la historia es mi primer one shot que publico, la historia esta basada en hitori no mori, espero sea de su agrado


El Bosque de las Luciérnagas

Un joven estaba acomodándose sus zapatos y agarrando su mochila y platicando o más bien casi gritando su madre

Madre: No se te olvide llevarle eso a tu abuelo, Sesshomaru, tiene tiempo que no lo has ido a ver!

Sessh: (despidiéndose y saliendo de su casa) claro que si madre

Ya en la parada de autobús se puso a pensar (eso fue ya mucho tiempo y siempre la recuerdo eso empezó cuando tenia como 5 años)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ retorno de la llama ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un niño en un bosque solo apunto de llorar, pero escucho que alguien le hablaba

XX: Oye tu eres un niño humano verdad?..( Escondiéndose atrás de un árbol y con una ramita en mano)

Sess: por fin alguien que puede ayudarme a salir (sale corriendo para poder abrazar a la figura, siente un golpe en la cabeza)

XX: Ey niño que te pasa, los niños humanos no pueden tocarme

Sess: Auch! ( tallándose la cabeza) eso dolió, entonces tu eres un espíritu?

XX: Si algo así, estas perdido

Sessh: Es que no encuentro la salida, oye y por que me golpeaste

XX: Es que si me toca un niño humano, desapareceré

Sess: Desaparecer?

XX: Si que me borrare ya no existiré

Sessh: Pero yo quiero tocarte (tratando de tocarlo nuevamente)

XX: Te llevare a la salida, para que no trates de tocarme

(Le dio la rama y el la agarro y se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la salida del bosque)

XX: Aquí es la salida, hasta aquí te puedo dejar

Sessh: Mph!

XX: Pero que mocoso tan agradecido, pero ni un gracias tan niño y amargado, haces caras graciosas cuando te molestas

Sessh: Odio que te rías casi en mi cara

XX: Ey mocoso! no me estoy riendo casi en tu cara, me estoy riendo en tu cara, que es muy diferente

Sessh: Entonces no te rías en mi cara eso me molesta.

XX: (casi llorando de la risa y agarrándose la panza) como no lo voy hacer tus caras son muy graciosas

(Sessh agarra la rama y lo golpea con mucho coraje)

XX: Auch! eso duele maldito mocoso del demonio

Sessh: Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi, con nadie me pasa esto pero tu me sacas de mis casillas, y es mas ya eres una adulta y deberías comportarte como tal

XX: Pero que mocoso tan mas amargado entro al bosque, puede que tenga un cuerpo de adulto, pero no me quiero portal como tal, mocoso

Sessh: Deja de llamarme así, me molesta

XX: No te gusta que te llame como, que te diga MO-CO-SO, mocoso (tratando esta vez de aguantarse la risa)

Sessh: Exacto lo detesto

XX: Pues que mal, a mi me gusta decirte mocoso, mocoso (sacándole la lengua)

Sessh: Ya me tengo que ir, ya esta oscureciendo, te veré mañana

XX: Y yo que pensé que me detestabas, pero ya que tanto insistes pues claro que si te veré, aquí mismo en la entrada, te veré en la tarde, niño masoquista, que no me quiere, pero quiere verme mañana

Sessh: Aquí estaré en la tarde, y no soy masoquista, estúpida anciana

XX: Yo también lo estaré, así que no vayas a tardar, y no soy una anciana, pero tu si eres un mocoso

(Sessh ya se iba e ignoro la última parte y antes de irse escucha una voz y al voltearse ya no lo ve)

XX: Mi nombre es Kagome

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Llega Sessh a la entrada del bosque y ahí estaba Kag sentada en las escaleras

Sessh: Ya llegue

Kag: Ya llegaste, pensé que no ibas a venir después de que me pegaste mocoso este

Sessh: te dije que detesto que me digas así, pero aunque te digas que no me digas así, lo seguirás diciendo

Kag: Pues claro que te seguiré diciendo mocoso (después de jugar un rato en el bosque, Kag lo iba a dejar a la entrada apareció un espíritu]

XX: Oye tu! no vayas a tocar a Kagome (haciendo que una rama pareciera una mano y agarrara a Kagome y ella no se moviera)

Sessh: Claro que no la tocaría, aunque es insoportable no aria eso, no me gustaría que desapareciera

XX: Eso espero, por que aquí todos los espíritus la apreciamos, y no nos gustaría que desapareciera y todo por un niño feo

Sessh: Maldito des... (Lo interrumpe Kagome)

Kag: déjalo Shippo, él no está haciendo nada, el sabe que no debe hacerlo

Sh: pero que no te vaya a tocar (casi temblando y con miedo)

Y: Buu!

Sh: maldita Kagome no me espantes (y salió corriendo)

Kag: no le hagas caso mocoso, el es un espíritu muy cobarde, vamos a dejarte a la entrada

(Ya en la entrada del bosque)

Sessh: Mañana regreso a la casa de mis padres, solo vengo aquí en verano, y mañana me regreso

Kag: ¿Vendrás el otro verano?

Sessh: claro que si

Kag: Entonces no te despidas, esto es como un hasta luego no es un adiós, para vernos el próximo verano.

VARIOS VERANOS DESPUES

(Ellos estaban en la entrada para ir al bosque)

kag: Ya estas grande! Ese es el uniforme de la secundaria

Sessh: Si es este

Kag: Ya extrañaba verte

Sessh: Nos vimos el otro verano

Kag: Que amargado mocoso, para mí fue mucho tipo bakamaru

Sessh: (ignorando el insulto dado por ella) Oye, ¿porque nunca te quitas esa mascara? Cada verano que vengo es lo mismo, es que no tienes rostro o tu cara es muy fea y por eso usas esa mascara

Kag: Pero que gracioso mocoso este, si vieras mi rostro te enamorarías de mi

(Sesshomaru estaba sonrojado algo leve, aunque Kag lo noto, pero lo paso por alto)

(Ya habían avanzado hasta llegar a una laguna, ella se acuesta en el pasto y el se queda viendo un rato la laguna, hasta que le gano la curiosidad de saber como era su rostro, por que nunca se la quitaba, hasta que se fue acercando y poco a poco fue quitándole la mascara-*esta en la foto de portada*- hasta que vio su rostro, pero se sorprendió porque ella estaba despierta)

Kag: te gusta lo que vez mocoso?

Sessh: Estabas despierta?

Kag: claro que sí, era mucha tu curiosidad que no te resististe para saber, ¿cómo era mi rostro verdad?

Sessh: Si me gano la curiosidad de saber como era tu rostro, y ¿por que siempre usas la mascara?

Kag: Porque sin la máscara no parezco espíritu, por eso es que siempre la cargo conmigo

Sessh: Tus ojos son rojos, son tan bonitos, y tienes un rostro muy bello, tus ojos y tu color de piel combinan eres muy bella

Kag: (sonrojada y viendo hacia otro lado) Arigato, oye tenemos que irnos antes de que oscurezca, no me gustaría que te pasara nada, te voy a dejar a la entrada

Sessh: (caminando hacia la entrada, acompañado de Kag) Claro que sí, vamos, nos veremos el próximo verano verdad

Kag: Claro que si mocoso este, estere esperando el próximo verano, para poder verte, te quiero cuídate

Sessh: También cuídate y perdón por lo de hace rato

Kag: Por decirme que soy demasiado hermosa y que no puedes vivir sin mi, no tienes por que disculparte

Sessh: Yo no dije todo eso! Dije que eres hermosa (con un notable sonrojo)

Kag: Ash!... Pero no esponjes pajarito, (se acerca a su oído sin tocarlo y le susurra algo) te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas

Sessh: Primero me dices mocoso y ahora pajarito, tu cabeza hueca (con un sonrojo más notable y las orejas rojas y sacando casi humo por las orejas como una tetera)

Kag: Uy! que gran insulto cabello de viejito! (muriéndose de la risa y agarrándose la panza)

Sessh: Maldita no te doy, por que no puedo tocarte

Kag: Ya relajate, entonces te dijo pajarito o mocoso, jaja

Sessh: Bueno mejor me tranquilizo, por que no me quiero comportar a tu nivel de niña en un cuerpo de vieja

Kag: Hija de tu madre! Yo no estoy vieja, niñato de primera

Sessh: Mph!...

Kag: Ahora me vas a ignorar bueno no importa, aun con tus caprichos y todo amargado, así te quiero mocoso

Sessh: Te veré el próximo verano, mañana me tengo que ir temprano a la casa de mis padres

Kag: Siempre estaré ansiosa por verte de nuevo (pensam. de Kag: me gustaría poder tocarte y darte un beso, pero me es imposible)

Sessh: Ey! Oye hazme caso, ¿qué tanto piensas?

Kag: (sonrojada y viendo hacia otro lado, para que no la vea sonrojada) No pienso nada °3°

Sessh: Mm... Esta bien si tú lo dices (sin creerle mucho)

En la entrada del bosque

Kag: Aquí te dejo, me dio gusto estar contigo estos días, fue maravilloso

Sessh: Bueno te dejo adiós, también me ha encantado pasar mis veranos contigo y cuídate

SIGUIENTE Y ÚLTIMO VERANO JUNTOS

Kag: Ya te extrañaba mocoso

Sessh: Yo igual ya te extrañaba viejita esta

Kag: viejo el más feo de tu casa

(antes de que le contestara Sessh, salió corriendo y él atrás de ella)

Kag: Vamos a la laguna, corre Sessh!

Estando en la laguna

Sessh: Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kag: Ya me hiciste una

Sessh: Bueno, puedo hacerte otra

Kag: Mm... bueno esta bien, de que tiene curiosidad este mocoso

Sessh: Como es que eres un espíritu?

Kag: Te dijo la verdad, yo no soy un espíritu, a mi los espíritus me encontraron, yo puedo vivir por medio de su magia o algo así me dijeron

Sessh: Y como es que te encontraron

Kag: Yo antes era un humano, o eso fue lo que dijeron los espíritus, me encontraron en una canasta y ese momento me pusieron la máscara y de ahí en adelante he vivido con ellos

Sessh: Y nunca te dio curiosidad de saber por que te abandonaron

Kag: La verdad no, oye te quiero preguntar si querías venir al festival de los espíritus?

Sessh: Y porque nunca me habías dicho que hacían un festival

Kag: Es que no sabría si querías ir y pues este año por eso te pregunte

Sessh: Y como celebran los festivales los espíritus

Kag: Solo imitamos a los humanos, ¿entonces?

Sessh: si iré

EN EL FESTIVAL

Kag: Oye traje una tela, para que te lo pongas en la mano y yo me lo amarro en el otro extremo

Sessh: bueno está bien, oye mira los fuegos pirotécnicos

Kag: si son hermosos

(Ya después de pasar un rato, apareció alguien extraño)

?..: Wow, tantos espíritus reunidos, y miren que tenemos aquí un humano, lo humanos son tan patéticos, pero me los quiero comer

Kag: A él no lo tocas, pasas sobre mi cadáver Naraku

Nar: Es lo que quieres querida hna, pero no vine por el estupido humano vine por ti

Kag: Y para que me quieres a mí

Nar: Te acuerdas cuando te encontraron, y te dieron magia para que pudieras sobrevivir

Kag: Esa historia ya me la se, ahora dime que mierda quieres!

Nar: Acuérdate que nosotros como el yin y el yang, el bueno y el malo, pero yo se que si te llegara a tocar ese humano yo desaparezco también

Kag: Y eso a mi que, por eso los espíritus no te hacen nada, pero no es por miedo, si no es por miedo a que desapareciera yo, a ti nadie te quiere, porque no te has ganado el cariño de ellos, querido hno (con sarcasmo y algo de odio) ni tan siquiera tus súbditos te quieren, solo estan contigo por miedo

Nar: Querida hna, no dejare que ese amor que tienes por ese humano, me destruyas a mi también, y eso que tu dices ya lo sabia y me gustan que me tengan miedo

Kag: Y entonces que es lo que deseas de mi, dijiste que me venias a buscar, ¡¿dime que quieres Naraku?!

Nar: Quiero que te unas a una de mis extensiones, para que así este seguro que no me mataras, tu maldita traidora

Kag: Yo no soy traidora, pero si de traidores estamos hablando tú que le das la espalda a los espíritus que te quieren o los matas, solo por conseguir mas poder

Nar: Solo eran espíritus débiles que no servían para nada

Kag: También eran mis amigos, ellos fueron los que nos apoyaron y te dire algo, no seré una de tus extensiones, hoy será la última vez que nos veamos cara a cara (espantado sabiendo a lo que ella le dio a entender no reaccionó en el momento, y cuando se dio cuenta salió atrás de ella también)

(salio corriendo y agarro a Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta)

Kag: No te quedes atrás Sesshomaru, corre porque de eso depende tu vida!

Sessh: ¿Quién es él?

Kag: él es una parte de mi, lo que se podría decir que él es mi maldad cada quien agarro su camino, Sessh lo siento, esta será la última vez que nos veamos

(sin darse cuenta que ella lo tenia agarrado y estando en la entrada del bosque y ella empezaba a brillar como pas luciernagas en la noche)

Sessh: ¿Porque lo dices? lo dices por lo que dijo ese tal Naraku, ¿Kag porque estas brillando?

Kag: Te toque, y tu piel es muy suave, tu cara es muy hermosa, Sessh, ahora te puedo abrazar, y no hay nada que me lo impida ya (se avienta hacia el cuello de Sessh y él, le responde el abrazo]

Sessh: Porque me tocaste, no debiste tocarme! (le grito y en su voz se oia algo de enfado)

Kag: Así sera nuestra despedida, vas a estar molesto, yo estoy feliz, por que supe cómo era la temperatura de tu piel, lo suave que es tu cabello y lo sedoso que es también

Sessh: Kag agradezco que digas todo eso, pero ya no sera lo mismo sin ti

Kag: Tú tienes que avanzar,(tomándolo de su rostro y uniendo sus frentes) no te puedes quedar solo así, no puedes quedarte, te quiero porque puedes seguir adelante, si no como avanzabas cuando no estaba contigo, encuentra un amor que te haga feliz como lo hice yo cada verano, te dejare mi mascara para que te recuerde que todos los días puedas seguir adelante

Sessh: tratare de seguir adelante por que me lo pides, pero no podré olvidarte tan fácilmente

Kag: lo sé, pero tendrás que olvidarte de mí para que sigas adelante

Sessh: Eso nunca! nunca te olvidare

[Naraku se venía acercando, para poder agarrar Kagome pero de pronto, paso lo que tenia que pasar]

Kag: Sessh el tiempo se me acaba, pero quiero preguntarte algo

Sessh: Dime cuál es tu duda

Kag: Ya diste tu primer beso?

Sessh: Que pregunta es esa Kagome? (le dijo todo sonrojado)

Kag: entonces ya lo diste?, te vez hermoso sonrojado mi hermoso cachorro

Sessh: No, porque la pregunta, mi hermoso espíritu

(Cuando le dijo eso se sorprendió porque tenía a Kag besándolo con mucha ternura e inocencia y Naraku llego y lo vio y antes de desaparecer grito)

Nar: Maldita seas Kagome!

Kag: Maldito seas tú también!

(Kag volvió a besar a sessh y su cuerpo se volvió completamente luz y ya estaba desapareciendo]

Kag: Aishiteru Sesshomaru-kun (y ya habia desaparecido Kagome y Naraku, tampoco existía ya, los espíritus lo veían y uno de ellos hablo)

Sh: Arigato, por liberarla, ella deseaba ser libre y amar y tu se lo diste

Sessh: No tiene por qué dar las gracias yo igual la amo

Sh: Aunque estamos triste por lo que le paso a Kagome, también estamos feliz porque ya no existe Naraku

[Sessh agarro la máscara de Kagome y se fue, era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ negro distintivo de cola ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(pens. de Sessh eso paso hace tiempo, y sigo avanzando con mi vida pero aun la extraño, esos recuerdos de ella son los que adoro y su sonrisa, pero ay que seguir avanzando)

Llegando a la casa del abuelo

Abu.: Tiempo sin visitarme Sesshomaru, que mal nieto eres

Sessh: Y tu un dramático, pero yo estoy aquí

Entraron a la casa del abuelo y se cerraron las puertas

FIN


End file.
